


crimson red suits you well

by ironccap



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, heist boyfriends, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: It was ridiculous. The flirting was ridiculous and it had to end. It had to end quickly, because Martín was tired of getting beet red every time Andrés spoke as little as three words to him.Also known as 4 times Andrés made Martín blush, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 42
Kudos: 326





	crimson red suits you well

It was ridiculous. The flirting was ridiculous and it had to end. It had to end quickly, because Martín was tired of getting beet red every time Andrés spoke as little as three words to him.

The first time it had happened, it hadn't totally been Martíns fault. If anything, it was Martíns leather jacket that was the culprit here.

Just like any other Sunday morning, Martín had been working on the heist plans to break into the bank of Spain. This time, he was trying his best to keep concentrated on the difficult equations that were laying scattered all around his desk. He'd been trying to solve them all night long, and was definitely about to collapse and fall asleep then and there, when Andrés entered the room.

Immediately, he was wide awake.

Andrés was wearing _his_ leather jacket.

And God, he looked gorgeous in it.

"Martín," he smiled, greeting him as he walked over to Martíns desk. He leaned over his shoulder, his cologne blurring Martíns mind already, "What are you working on today?", he asked.

"I was looking over the blueprints again.", Martín said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Martín, _cariño_. You work too hard.", Andrés scoffed dissaprovingly, "you should take a break. Come over to my room, we'll drink some wine together."

Martín finally took his eyes off the blueprints again and turned around.

Only to be immediately met with Andrés gorgeous face at not even 10 centimetres from his. Personal space was a foreign concept to the both of them, it seemed.

Seeing Andrés up close like this, always did some ridiculous things to Martíns heart. And his mind. To his everything, basically.

The way Andrés lips were curled into a small smile, his eyes looking focused, locking with Martíns. One of his eyebrows slightly raised. And then, the jacket. The way it fit tightly around his waist, around his arms. Those beautiful, strong arms that could probably pin him against the wall in less than two seconds.

God, he was so close to Andrés. If he just leaned in a tiny bit, he could crash their lips together, finally tasting Andrés' mouth on his and—

Martín suddenly realised he hadn't given an answer to Andrés proposal yet.

"R-right. Yeah, right. Let's go and drink some wine.", he stuttered, turning a beautiful shade of red. Smooth, Martín. Can't you keep yourself composed for once in your goddamn life?

"Let's go, engineer.", Andrés said.

Martín just followed along, trying to quickly compose himself. But he knew it was already too late to hide his complexion. When he locked eyes with Andrés again, the latter just winked at him, knowingly.

This was going to be the death of him.

_(..)_

The second time it had happened, was shortly afterwards. He and Andrés had been drinking wine together, maybe a bit too much already, but Martín didn't really care. It was one of those days for him, where he was trying to relax and clear his mind a bit. A slight amount of booze was always welcomed.

They'd been dancing in the monastery, like they did a lot of the time. To others, it would seem strange to see them there, sharing each others space like that, being so indulged in the moment. To them, it was normal. It was just one of those things they did. Sharing space. Just like they shared everything else, from books, to clothes, to even thoughts about the heist plans.

The only things Martín did not (want to) share, were his secrets. That wouldn't end good, for either of them. At least, that was what Martín was convinced of. He'd been in love with Andrés for over two years now, and he was so scared that one day, Andrés would find out— and their beautiful story would be over. He couldn't risk that. He wouldn't. He loved Andrés too much. He couldn't lose him.

Suddenly, Andrés had put his arms on Martíns waist, making the other jump a bit in surprise.

"Martín, _perdón_. I didn't mean to startle you like that.", he apologised quickly, ready to take his hands away. Martín just firmly shook his head, stopping him in his actions.

"Don't worry, Andrés. Please don't move your hands. It's okay", he mumbled. Yeah, he definitely had a bit too much to drink already.

Andrés just looked up to him, giving him a small smile in return. "Okay, I won't move them, then."

"Good. I love it when you touch me.", Martín spilled out. It was only a second later that his brain unfortunately caught up with his mouth, and he looked terrified.

Andrés had stopped dead in his movements, his expression unreadable, when they locked eyes again.

"Uhh.. I m-mean.", Martín stuttered, turning crimson red. There was no way to get out of this one. He was just going to have to accept it now and pretend he never said it tomorrow morning. It would be fine.

"I'm sorry. That was... I don't know what it was.", he tried. "Let's just...", he trailed off, sighing.

"That was what? You love it when I touch you. Well, I love touching you too, Martín. Love being close to you.", Andrés finally answered. To back up his words, he took a step closer to Martín, their bodies pressing together when they danced, "No need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed.", Martín mumbled under his breath.

"Sure you're not, my love.", Andrés smiled, pressing a small kiss to Martíns forehead.That definitely did not help him with his red complexion at all. All he could focus on was the sound of the music dying out, and the feeling of soft, plump lips against his temple.

He really had to do something about this.

_(..)_

Andrés had woken Martín up by knocking on his door at 7 am that morning. Not being a morning person at all, Martín had responded to that with throwing his pillow in the general direction of the door. It hit Andrés right in the face.

"Martín! Is that how you greet me in the morning?", Andrés had mocked his disappointment.

"That's what you get for waking me up at this ungodly hour. What's going on?", Martín grumbled.

Andrés paused for a short moment before he responded, "we have a guest."

"Tell them to come back in five hours, then, _carajo_.", Martín simply said.

"I don't think he will be happy about that. Get your lazy ass out of that bed.", Andrés commanded.

"No.", Martín said sleepily, turning around and pulling the blankets over his face.

"Okay, that's it. Martín, you're acting like a child. Sergio is at our door for the heist plans. You know he has a strict scheme. He's going to be annoyed at us if we don't show up now.", Andrés rolled his eyes.

"Sergio's always annoyed at us.", Martín just stated.

"Martín! Come now. I left him alone with the monks. Besides, he might start getting illusions of what's taking us so long.", Andrés said, ripping the bedsheets off in one smooth motion, revealing Martín in nothing but his black boxer shorts. Andrés couldn't do anything else but smirk.

"Now, get dressed. Or not. I don't mind, to be honest. Martín, you're eye candy."

Martín just blinked in confusion at Andrés before he realised that he was, in fact, only wearing his boxer shorts. He cleared his throat quickly. "Hm, right. I'll go take a shower and I'll be there.", he said, ignoring the comment on his appearance.

It wasn't that he didn't like the remarks. In all honesty, he loved it when Andrés complimented him like that. It made his heart go crazy. The only problem he had, however, was the fact that his face would always be a traitor, showing just how much the words affected him by turning him into a blushing mess.

And he didn't want that. He didn't want Andrés to know that what he said did things to him. Because then Andrés would probably stop being so close and affectionate towards him. He couldn't risk that, so his mission was clear: _don't let yourself get embarrassed even more._

Quickly, he assembled some clothes and a toothbrush, ready to head out to the bathroom, to shower.

It was only when he arrived at the door, that Andrés grabbed him by the wrist, dragged him closer and whispered, "I can always join you, if you want.", adding a cheeky wink.

For the third time in a row, the mission failed, and Martín had become a tomato once again.

_(..)_

Sometimes, Martín would briefly wonder why Andrés was always flirting with him like this. Was he just joking? Or did he actually share the same feelings as Martín?

Martín would usually assume the first option. There was no way in hell that Andrés could possibly reciprocate the feelings that Martín felt for him.

And Martín was too much of a coward to confess him his love.

Today, it was the first day that Sergio had gathered everyone from their so called 'team' together, to explain them all the heist plans. Martín hadn't felt at ease at all, seeing these strangers invade his home, his personal space. Having to share the perfectly constructed poem — that's what he thought his plan was — with a bunch of strangers just didn't sit right with him. But he realised it was a necessity, in order for the plan to succeed.

"Berlín, Palermo, a word?", Sergio spoke up, ripping Martín from his thoughts. He got up from his seat in the back of the room, and walked towards the front where Sergio and Andrés already stood.

All eyes were suddenly on him. He tried to ignore the staring looks of the others, and came to stand next to Andrés, taking the white sheet off the table, revealing the replica of the Bank of Spain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to rob the bank of Spain.", he stated, looking at Andrés delighted. The latter simply smiled back at him, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Martín started explaining away, how they would arrive, how they would come into the bank. Creating chaos by throwing millions of Euros on the streets of Madrid, by using a Zeppelin. It sounded like fiction.

"We will start practicing on the anatomy lessons tomorrow.", Andrés took over from Martín, "after all, we've seen it happen in the Mint as well, that a bit of chirurgical knowledge is never a bad thing.", he spoke, eyeing Stockholm, who just raised her eyebrows. And then eyeing Denver and Helsinki, giving them an apologetic, sad smile, when he realised where their minds had probably wandered off to when he said it. Oslo and Moscou had given their lives for them.

"For now, I want you all to listen to the most beautiful engineer I have ever laid eyes on. His mind has come up with truly incredible plans on how we will break into the vault of the bank, to steal the gold.", Andrés concluded.

_The most beautiful engineer he's ever laid eyes on._

Martín had really thought he would have been safe from getting embarrassed by Andrés by now. He didn't think he would go as far as to openly flirt with him, in front of the entire group of people that they'd not even known for a week, while explaining them the details to the biggest heist they'd probably do in their entire lives.

But well, it turned out he was once again, completely wrong in his assumptions about Andrés.

From the moment he'd heard the words 'beautiful engineer' escape the older man's lips, he knew he would have been doomed. His complexion had changed from the usual slight tan, to completely crimson in under ten seconds.

He looked at Andrés, who just smiled at him. A smile looking so innocent, you'd think he would not have had any idea of what he'd just done to Martín. But Martín had known Andrés for too long already not to notice the little hint of mischievousness sparkling in the others eye.

"Right, so...", Martín stated nervously, he struggled a bit with his turtleneck, walking over to the green chalkboard, and started out some long calculations he actually didn't really need. He just looked for excuses so he wouldn't have to turn around, and show them all he was blushing. It was bad enough already that Andrés had seen him get embarrassed over and over again. He surely didn't desire to become the groups laughing stock as well.

He kept standing with his back turned to the group while explaining the plan for a while, until he felt the normal color in his cheeks return, and then he turned around. Most of the group seemed to not have noticed his struggle. They were all looking at him, Andrés and Sergio with varying expressions of interest, excitement and enthusiasm over the plan.

When he finished his explanation, he sent everyone away, to go and take some rest in their private rooms. Most of the people left the room without a second thought to it. It was only Nairobi who gave him and Andrés a puzzling look, right before she turned on her heels and dissapeared as well.

_(..)_

"You have to stop doing this to me."

It had been later that same day, that Martín had decided not to be a coward anymore. The whole thing Andrés was doing to him, was starting to become straight up cruel. He had to be open with him.

"Martín?", Andrés didn't really know what was going on. He had just been busy putting on his green and black tailored suit, when Martín had walked into his room.

"You have to stop it. Stop flirting with me.", he stated, "you know what you're doing to me when you say those things."

"What things?", Andrés had repeated.

"You know what things. Calling me beautiful. Calling me eye candy. Proposing things to me, saying certain things to me.", Martín said, looking at the ground the entire time, "you can't say things like that to me if you don't mean them.", he finally dared to look Andrés straight into his eyes.

"Martín...", Andrés had just shaken his head, "what if I do mean those things?", he'd taken a step forward into Martíns general direction.

"You don't mean them like I'd want you to.", Martín mumbled, "and I understand that. You and I have this special bond. And I would do anything for you. And I know that you don't reciprocate these feelings I have, which is fine. Well, not fine, but, you know.", Martín was getting incredibly nervous. This had been a dumb idea. He shouldn't have gone to Andrés' room to confront him. He should've just let it happen. Andrés had just harmlessly joked around with his best friend, and here Martin was, blowing it all out of proportion. God he wanted to d—

"Martín. Do you really think I don't love you?", Andrés eyed him curiously.

"Yeah, well. Ofcourse you love me. As my best friend. And again, it's okay. Its just that the flirting is too much for my heart to take. So if you could just—", suddenly, Martín felt a hand covering his mouth. He had the ridiculous urge to lick it.

"Por favor, Martín! Can you please, for one moment, shut up and let me talk?", Andrés almost screamed, "I never told you this before, but.. what I feel with you, Martín... It's something that I've never felt with anyone, ever before.", Andrés had never looked as earnest as he had in that moment.

"But..", Martín had tried to interject. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Andrés just raised his finger, signaling that he wasn't done talking yet. He took a few steps closer to Martín, coming to stand as close that he could feel his breath.

"You and I, Martín, we are soulmates. And in the beginning, I did not want to see it. I would convince myself that you were simply just my best friend. I told myself that I only liked you like that. I pretended that we shared 99 percent of ourselves with each other. I locked that 1 percent away, somewhere in the dark.", Andrés let his fingers caress Martíns face carefully, as if he would break any second now.

"And that one percent?', Martín whispered, "where is it now?"

Andrés smiled at him, letting his eyes wander to Martíns lips. "It's slowly, but surely coming out of hiding."

"So, all this time. You weren't trying to embarrass me? You were trying..", Martín trailed off, staring into Andrés' eyes again, still not fully capturing the fact that this was real, this was happening

"I was trying to drop some hints, yes. That I wanted you. I was too much of a coward to actually tell you. I didn't know how else to do it.", Andrés laughed, but his voice was still so tender and soft.

"You wanted me, huh?", after his initial shock for the sudden confession from his friend, Martín was feeling bolder every passing minute. He took the last step to Andrés, so that they were only centimetres apart.

"I desired you, Martín. I still desire you, so much "

"Then show me. Show me where that desire is, _mi_ _amor_.", Martín whispered into Andrés ear.

And that was all Andrés needed to hear, to slam Martín against the wall, kissing him passionately on the mouth. His soft, plump lips onto Martíns slightly chapped ones, moving in sync, without a word. Licking at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, slipping in his tongue. Stopping briefly to gasp for air, and then diving in once again with all the passion, dedication and commitment he had, tasting Martín, feeling him. Showing Martín what he had wanted to do to him for years now.

This right here, that was Andrés' desire. It was what had kept him up at night, what he felt whenever Martín entered a room. It was what he would more than once picture in front of him. But none of his dreams could have ever compared to the real deal. Kissing Martín was like a godsent. Like arriving in heaven and immediately being greeted by a choir of angels.

The kiss seemed to have gone on for hours, but in reality, only a minute or two had passed by. When they finally parted, they stayed close, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, Martín.", Andrés stated matter-of-factly. He said it like it was an easy thing to say. Like saying that the sky is blue, or that grass is green.

"I love you too, Andrés.", Martín said, while simultaneously stealing tiny little kissed from Andrés, "and, to be honest, I love how ruined you're currently looking because of me.", he added with a whisper. His newfound level of confidence surprised him as well, and he was definitely going to put it to good use. "God, Andrés, you look so fucking beautiful.", he murmured, giving Andrés a chaste kiss.

And then, suddenly, it happened. For the first time in his life, Andrés was blushing. And it wasn't because of the make out session, or because of the love declarations that had been exchanged, no.

It was because Martín had called him _beautiful_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! the latest season literally had me in shock. I can't believe we got this content for our ship!!! Its finally canon and Rodrigo and pedro did such an outstanding performance
> 
> You can always follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l).


End file.
